


Summer shenanigans

by Lyds73



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyds73/pseuds/Lyds73
Summary: The winchester boys come to stay the summer with jo and bobby but how will jo's new boyfriend handle how close she is with deanMore of a backstory in the first chapter
Relationships: Dean winchester and jo harvelle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fan fiction so please be kind xx

Jo has lived with bobby most of her life ever since both bill and Ellen died when she was younger.

John would bring sam and dean over so they could stay the summer with them while he would go hunting.

When the boys got older they stopped coming as they were old enough to hunt with their father but jo and dean still kept in touch by text or call but they haven't seen each other in four years.

Dean is now 18 and sam and jo are 17 and the boys are now coming back for the summer.

Jo also has a boyfriend but he doesn't know about the hunting but he has heard some stories about the Winchester brothers and how close dean and jo were.

But how will he react knowing they will be living across the hall from each other for the whole summer.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are back.

Jo was asleep in her room until she heard voices coming from down stairs. Slowly reaching for 38. That she kept under her pillow and started to walk down the hallway to the stairs.

As she got closer to the voices she started to recognise them and tucking the gun into the back of the waistband of her PJ bottoms and hurried down the rest of the stairs practically flying into uncle John's arms.

Bobby's and Sam's laughs bellowed from the kitchen which grabbed her attention.

"Sammy" she said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey, I'm the only one that calls him that" he said while leaning on the door frame "Hi Joey".

"Dean".

" what no hug for the favourite brother" he said while pretending to be hurt and offended but still has that wicked smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh shut up" wrapping her arms around his neck as his hand find there way to her hip and lower back pulling her even closer so their bodies were pressed fully together.

He still smelled of the same a mix of gun oil , old tattered leather and that bloody impala but unlike before he fills out his leather jacket more and she can feel the muscles on his back and arms as they untangle from the hug.

The other three hunter are all leaning against the counters on the other side of the kitchen as they watch the two old friend throw little witty comments at each other as they fall back into their old patterns.

"Well seeing as you aren't serial killers I'm going back to bed" she turned and started to walk back up the stairs.

The three winchester eyed each other as bobby just started to laugh.

"When did that start" dean said while gesturing to the pistal tucked in her waistband

"Oh, ever since she started hunting"

"What"

"Yeah , you know she could put you two idjits to shame"

"-what" dean finally croaked out

Tbc :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is my first fanfic so please be somewhat nice but ya know if it sucks then please say 😀
> 
> Comment and kudos would be appreciated *puppy eyes*


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo's boyfriend (luke) finally meets the Winchesters but not in the best of circumstances as he find jo in Dean's bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is more dialogue in this one so instead of writing he said or she said I'll just put that first letter of their name at the end.  
> J - john  
> Jo for jo  
> D - dean  
> ect

The clock turned to 12am as jo lay in her bed hoping she would be able to fall back to sleep.

Just as she was drifting off she heard some noise coming from the room across the hall, dean. 

Creeping out her room so she wouldn't wake anyone else, jo began to open Dean's door when she heard a muffled voice coming from inside the room "can't sleep either".

As she stepped further into the room she saw a very shirtless dean leaning against the headboard.

Making her way round to the other side of the bed , he moved some pillows and the covers and gestured for her to get in.

After wiggling around a bit she finally found a comfortable position on her side with one of Dean's arms draped over her side as she whispered "your bed is better".

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
8 o'clock the next morning.

There was a knock at the door as Luke walked into the kitchen to find bobby and john sitting there with a bunch of maps covering the table 

"Luke, how you been" - b

"Good thanks" - l

"good, oh this is an old friend john , this is luke, jo's boyfriend" 

"boyfriend huh" - j 

"Yeah, speaking of which where is jo"

"Up stairs" - b

" well I'll go see her , it was nice meeting you"

" yeah you too" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Meanwhile upstairs 

Dean had woken up half an hour before jo and was doing some research about a nearby hunt from john and bobby on his laptop.

Just as he was about to log off a certain blonde started to wake up.

"About time you woke up" 

"what time Is it"

"just gone 8 o'clock" 

"Ugh really" 

"I'll take that as a no to getting up than"

"un huh"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Just as luke was making his way down the hallway he ran into sam leaving his room.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there" 

"No problem, I'm sam, who are you"

"Luke , I'm Jo's boyfriend"

"Ah cool if you're looking for her she's in Dean's room"

"What"

"Yeah I heard her go in there last night but never heard her leave"

And with that the two parted one very confused the other more so.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Jo was just drifting off again when there was a light knock on the door.

Assuming it was sammy she went back to sleep and would let dean deal with the younger winchester.

But as he opened the door he didn't find sam but someone Unexpected they where the same size as dean but they had darker brown hair and darker eyes he had a chiseled jaw line but you could clearly see he was a muscular the hunter that stood before him.

"Uh hi" - d

"Why Is my girlfriend in you're bed"

Tbc :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still new at this so if you see anything that could be improved please say but if not hope you enjoyed it


	4. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dean and Luke have a very interesting conversation . bobby and john leave for a hunt that should only last a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brief mention of a car accident so i guess this is a warning if you don't want to read about that.

"why is my girlfriend in your bed"

"uh lets talk outside joey still asleep in there."

dean let the other teenager out the room and to the large window that over looked to drive way sitting down on the window seat he waited for the Luke to join him before explaining anything.

"so i'll ask again why is my girlfriend in your bed"

as dean tried to find a reasonable explanation that would not hurt him or get Jo into trouble but he could see that Luke was getting impatient so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"uh, well obviously Joey and I have known each other for years, since we were little kids and i'm assuming you know what happened to her parents"

"yeah they were in a car accident and Jo was in the back seat but what does that have to do with her in your bed"

"right the 'car accident' well after that she didn't sleep well on her own so she was sometime get into my bed in the middle of the night or if i heard her having a nightmare i would go into her bed and i guess what i'm tying to say is that it's just an old habit so you don't need to worry about anything i'm not trying to steal your girlfriend if that's what you think."

"Okay as long as you don't try anything"

with a mocking smile dean playfully said,"scouts honour" 

"can you tell her that i left the book on her desk and that i'll call later i guess"

before dean could answer he was already halfway to the stair when he turned to say,"oh and she hates being called joey".

he began to walk down the stairs as dean whispered to himself ~maybe when you call her it~.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Bobby was just finishing packing the bag into john's pickup truck as Luke made his was out with a very confused and pissed of facial expression which lead Bobby to one explanation and decide that it was best to leave it alone and talk about something else instead.

"hey Luke, me and john are gonna be gone for a week or so but the boys and Jo are still gonna be here so you can come over any time you like."

thinking great now she is going to be home alone with an awkward moose man who probable has trouble finding his shoes and the boy who's bed i found her in this morning great, that's just great. 

"cool i will come over tomorrow but now i have to get to work" and with that Luke disappeared down the old dirt track.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
finally after all the bags where packed and all the kids where downstairs dressed and somewhat awake the two older hunters could say their goodbyes and list all the instructions they had to followed most of which involved shoot first and ask questions later. 

but with that they left the three younger hunters to fend for themselves which was not the best idea at all.

"so who's going to let me see if i can shoot an apple of their head"

in unison both Jo and Sam snapped "No!" 

"were all going to die"- Jo

"yep"- Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still new at this but i hope you like it


	5. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo shows Dean around the land and they have a little sparring session.

for the rest of that day the three didn't really do much just sat and watched TV together and started to catch when Sam when into town to pick up some food for the three of them. Dean decide to talk to Jo about the hunting which was not fun as Dean really hated the idea but understood that he couldn't really stop her but neither the less the conversation did get rather heated and ended with Dean slightly yelling that he just didn't want to she her get hurt and saying that he wouldn't know what do do if she was killed.

but Jo being Jo wasn't going to stop hunting that easily so she promised that she not do anything over dangerous without backup and that she would let dean train her so she was more prepared.

after that Sam came back with pizzas and enough cherry pie that feed an army so they all just sat down watched old movies and relaxed in each others company for the rest of the night.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

it was the next morning and Sam had gone out for the day so it was just Jo and dean since it had been a long time that the boys were there Jo decided to show dean around the land and what was new. They had walked around everywhere but one old outbuilding as they opened the door unexpected to Dean it wasn't a mess or full of old junk the was an old mustang parked on one side of the fairly sized room with tool boxes and sleeves filled with even more car stuff like a workshop and on the other side of the room separated by a makeshift wall there was a mat with boxing equipment with a punch bag like a small gym just big enough for one or maybe to people. On the far back wall there was a staircase that lead up to a small room overhanging the down stairs but not stretching the length of the building which looked like a bedroom with a small bathroom attached.

"what is this place" 

"this place is mine"

"wait, what you live here"

"yeah well i wanted a little more privacy but obviously i am too young to move out so Bobby said i could do this place up and live here but there is a problem with the water pipes at the moment so that is why i am back staying in the house."

"and downstairs that's your car"

"yep pretty cool isn't it"

"you with a mustang I can't really see it"

"hey you have your impala and I have my mustang anyway it still needs fixing a little bit so I can't drive it at the moment" 

After discussing the logistics of Jo living on her own and a little time working on the mustang. It was nearly four o’clock and they would have gone in but Sam wasn’t back yet so they had some time to kill they then decided to train for a bit so dean could see what skills the younger hunter has and what he needed to teach her.

After half an hour on the punch bag and a bit of light sparring the two moved over to the mat so they could practice some close combat stuff.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Luke had just finished his shift at the local market and had decided that he would drop by to check up on Jo and see what the boys were up to so he grabbed keys and got in his car which was a little silver Clio and started to make his way to bobby’s 

After a short 5 minute drive he was pulling up to the drive way, he couldn’t see any lights on or movement in the house so he thought Jo was in her place so he got out the car and started to walk over to the door but he soon came to a halt after hearing some giggles and a little bit of grunting coming from inside wanting to see what it was but not get caught so he slowly and carefully opened the door and peaked inside.

Looking up to the bedroom he saw no one which he thought was a good sign but then his eyed drifted to the work out area to find Jo only wearing legging and a sports bra being pinned to the floor by dean who had taken off his shirt.

Obviously this was the first time he had seen the other guy shirtless and the sight was a little worrying. He had very defined arms and a six pack that was more of a 8 pack and with the very low cut sweatpants he was wearing you could see the v muscle on his hip the Luke didn’t even know how to get and to make this a whole lot worse he could see that dean had a tattoo of some sort of symbol on his upper chest that looked very familiar.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Dean had somehow swiped Jo’s foot so she was now laying flat on the floor with dean pinning her arms at either side of her head and with that wicked smirk plastered all over his face after a couple of second of laying underneath him she decided to show him a few tricks that she had learnt she lifted one leg up so it was tucked behind dean’s leg and pushed him over so now she was straddling him with her hips over his and her hands on his chest so he couldn’t move.

At first Dean was a bit shocked at the move but it then turned to pride at the skills that the younger hunter clearly had laughing off the little embarrassment he had and simply replied

“that’s my girl”

~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
That damn tattoo is the same as Jo’s he looked at her hip and saw the same tattoo but this time a little smaller.

He didn’t know what was worse the fact that his girlfriend had matching tattoos with some other guy or the fact that she was now straddling that guy half naked and not even noticing or flinching at his hand that was now resting on her upper thigh a little to close for his liking.

Not knowing what to do he just shut the door not wanting to see or know what happened next he got in this car and started to drive off after getting half way down the dirt track he pulled out his phone and looked down the list of contacts till he found the one he was looking for

“hey Alice, it's Luke you free tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone liked it :)


	6. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo and Luke share a day at the beach with the Winchester boys.

It was the next day Sammy was now back and was making breakfast for the three of them. Dean and Jo where sat at the table waiting and discussing what to do for the day.

“What about that arcade in town ya know the really old one” 

"Can’t that place closed down years ago”

Just as Sam was bring the pancakes and bacon to the table there was a knock on the door 

“I’ll get it “ - Jo

As she got up the boys started to share out the pancakes and bacon but leaving a little bit if anyone wanted seconds.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Jo opened the door to a very nice sight 

“Luke!” she said as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug only breaking so that he could kiss her it wasn’t the most passionate kiss but it wasn’t a peck on the check either.

A couple seconds later they were stopped by a voice coming from the kitchen 

“Hey Jo if you don’t get in here fast, dean is going to eat all your breakfast”

She just laughed it off and grab Luke's hand and guided him into the kitchen as he sat down next to her she put a bit more bacon and a few more pancakes on her plate so they could share.

Surprisingly the meal was quiet nice all the boys chatted even Luke and dean talked they still weren’t as friendly as Sam and Luke but they were getting there.

they decided that Luke was going to stay with them the day so now they need plans for all four of them which would not be easy.

Dean was the first to suggest something but seeing as it involved shotgun and bottles on a fence that idea was quickly shut down.

Then Sammy had an idea “what about the beach”

Jo seconded that idea it had been years since she had gone. 

“But won’t it be really busy it is summer break after all.”

Dean then found a solution “what about near the old shipping yard”

“Yeah that shut down decades ago so there are no more ships but its still part of the beach and no one ever goes there”

Jo finished off his sentence that did not go unnoticed by Luke.

After a short discussion they all decide to go but because Jo hadn’t been the the beach in years she needed a new swimsuit so they had decide that the boys would go ahead and get everything ready at the beach while Jo and Luke would go into town first to get her a new suit.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
The boys had made their own way to the dock and had brought a few chairs and some blankets to lay on the ground.

Both the boys had their swim trunks on but only dean was in the water Sam was just laying on the beach watching the waves.

They heard a car pull up and a few moment later Jo and Luke were walking towards them, Luke was wearing a pair of shorts and a thin t shirt . Jo was wearing a short wrap dress so she had easy access to her swimsuit.

The pair had been there only a few minutes when they heard the voice coming from the ocean.

“So we come to the beach and all you do is sit in the sand”

Jo looked over at Sammy who was nose deep in a book and then to Luke who was quite happy just sitting there so decide to go by herself getting up and walking towards the sea.

Dean was mockingly cheering that someone was coming but that soon stopped when Jo slightly seductively unwrapped her dress. He felt his throat dry up as she walked closer he was not expecting that! She had definitely gown up a lot since the last time he’d seen her.

~~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Luke looked over his glasses as he watched his girlfriend walk away he watched her untie her dress and let it fall to the floor which left him speechless and even Sam looked a little shocked. All the boys had expected her to pick a one piece suit that covered most of her body but Jo must have had different ideas as the dress dropped it revealed a black bikini that tied up on either side of her hips and the top that barely covered enough skin for Luke’s liking but it was to late at this point all three of the boys had seen and were now speechless.

~ ~~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
She dove into the water and swam right up to dean who still floating in the water as she came up behind him, splashing him with water and jumping on his back he laughed and then spun around throwing Jo back in the water they spent a few minutes just messing around but then Jo came up to dean about to jump on him but he turned around just fast enough and put his hands on her hip to stop her and hold her in place so she couldn’t cause anymore trouble. 

Laughing Jo said “just like when we were kids huh”

The only reply dean could think of was “oh I think a few thing have changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone likes it :)


	7. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they group camp at the beach but Jo has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only a short one this time but hope you all still liked it.

It had been a couple of hours of messing in the sea, sunbathing. Jo and Luke had disappeared for a while and gone a walk and done other activities leaving them a bit more glowy and Luke blushing when they got back to the other boys and dean giving them the eye as they walked with their swimsuits and hair a little messier then before but other then that it was a nice day.

Sam then suggest that they camp out under the docks as there was no one else there and the knew the owner so they wouldn't get in to trouble they had all agreed so the boys quickly drove back to the house to pick up tents and sleeping bags that bobby left in one of the sheds when they got back Jo and Luke had dug out a pit and had lit a fire they then set up all four tents in a semi circle so it when Dean, Luke , Jo and finally Sam they spent the rest of the night roasting marsh mellows and laughing like old friends.

Luke's POV 

It had been a couple of hours since we had gone to their tents they were only small so we couldn’t really share except dean had got a bigger one because he was the oldest. That meant me and Jo couldn't share but at least I was in the middle of her and dean.

I had seen the way he was looking at her earlier and the way he kept touching her in the sea he doesn’t care about her like I do he just sees her as a piece of ass he doesn’t love her like me.

I had just been day dreaming until I heard some noise coming from Jo's tent, it sounded like whimpering or crying and there was also some rustling of her sleeping bag I thought it was nothing so I was going to go back to sleep till I heard Sam try and wake up Dean.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
“Dean - Dean!”

“What i'm trying to sleep in here”

“Its Jo" he hesitated. "its happening again”

And just like that dean practically ripped open his tent and rushed to Jo’s.

Turning to Sammy saying to go back to sleep and that he would sort this out and reminding him not to walk up Luke not aware that he was already awake listening to the whole conversation.

Dean softly tried to wake up Jo “hey- hey Jo its alright, i'm here your safe now please Jo you have to try and wake up your safe it me, please”

A lump forming in his throat as he watched one of his closest friends in such pain and fear, he pleaded again “please Jo just wake up... p-please”

Seeing that it wasn’t going to work he thought of the next best thing he unwrapped her from the blanket wrapped one arm around her shoulders and one hooked under her knees and lifted her up and started to carry her shivering body to his tent as they were just out side Luke's tent he stopped when he heard his name fall from her unconscious lips. He froze in fear,she had had nightmares about when her parents and how they died in the hunting accident but never about him she whimpered and a single tear fell from her eye as she whispered “No. Not him, please not dean”.

Slowly he carried on to his tent laying her down next to his bed go back to close the tent door.

He lay there wrapping his arms around her still shaking body the tighter he held her the more she stopped shaking and finally after a few moments she had completely stopped shaking and now was leaning into he touch and whispered “Dean” but this time it wasn’t in pain or fear but comfort they spend the rest on the night tangled together Dean laying on his back and Jo's head resting on his shoulder one arms on his chest and their legs intertwined and for most of the night dean lay their awake just looking at Jo and wondering what happened in her dream and why was she dreaming about him.

Luke's POV 

As he heard dean carry Jo into his tent he thought to him self anything to get her into his bed he really did hate that Dean Winchester.


	8. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo and Luke go on a date that doesn't end well.

It had been a few days since the beach trip Jo had spent some time with the boys but not a lot with Luke so they decided to have a date night seeing as it was Friday and bobby would be back tomorrow this would be the only night they could have to themselves.

Dean and Sam were sat at the kitchen table waiting to say goodbye to Jo before her date. Luke was waiting at the bottom of then stairs in a nice relaxed but still smart outfit and soon Jo was walking down the stairs.

She was wearing a white flowly summer dress that had big red roses all over it and then some black patterning over that, a pair of black heals that were strappy and tied up half way up her calf like ballerina slippers and seeing as it was late in the day and was going to get colder she had a cropped leather jacket on and to top it all of she had her blonde hair in a lose bun with few ringlets either side of her face she looked stunning and completely different to her usually low cut jeans and a vest top. well that's what all the boys thought.

Sam was sat there smiling from ear to ear he knew she would look beautiful if she got all dolled up.

Luke looked a little shocked but took it in his stride and when she was at the bottom of the stairs handed her some flowers and smiled.

But Dean he couldn’t take his eyes of her even if his life depended on it. His throat when dry again like on the beach but this time he felt his jeans get a bit tighter and the room get hotter what was happening to him, Dean Winchester doesn’t get flustered especially over a girl, he shock all the inappropriate thought to the back of his mind and wished her goodbye and quickly when upstairs to avoid any further embarrassment or before Sam could say anything as he definitely noticed dean’s reaction to Jo.

Jo and Luke went to a nice small restaurants then to a old movie that they were showing in town then on the way back to the car they had gotten ice cream.

The Winchester brothers had stayed in and just watched a bit if TV and acted like actual teenagers for once in their life.

They were on the final episode of their show when Jo burst through the door with the biggest smile on her face she explained that they were going out stay at her place and she was just getting Luke's phone as he had left in the kitchen earlier.

Jo's face soon changed as she looked at the phone a text from a girl named Alice ~hey baby why don’t you come over i'm wearing the new lingerie that you bought me last weeks ;)~

That's when Luke came into the house to see what was taking so long and asking for his phone.

But Jo had other plans she was just about to pass him the phone but dropped it screen first onto the tiles then faked an apology and picked it up only to slam it on the table and taking the small hunting night that she kept in the back of her jacket and stabbing it into the screen so it stuck out when she let go this grabbed the attention of the brothers still on the couch.

Jo snarled “why don’t you let Alice buy you a new one” and with that she ran up stairs.

Sam went to shove Luke out the door sending him to his car as dean looked at the phone once removing the knife he could still read part of the text but he didn’t need much as he soon figured out what had happened he then rushed out out the door he saw Luke just about to open his car door as he threw the phone straight through his window then just as Luke turned around he punched him square in the face and again but this time to the side of the face splitting his lip a bit. 

Watching Luke drive off cursing under his breath then rushing back in to the house the check up on Jo.

He open her bedroom door and didn’t find her there he then heard faint cries coming from his room he opened the door to find a pair of heal thrown across the room her jacket on the floor and Jo bundled up in his bedding.

The sight broke his heart and made him want the break a bit more of Luke but he knew that this wasn’t the time he walked around to sit on the other side of the bed cupping her face with one hand so he could see her and the other moved a piece of hair out her face.

He just wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her legs up so they were resting on his lap and rubbed little circles on her thigh hoping to calm her down as she softly cried on his shoulder he just sat there until she was asleep allowing his head to rest on hers as he soon fell asleep aswell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone liked this chapter.


	9. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a short chapter set a few days after the break up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this is so late I've just been busy with school and didn't really have much motivation to write

it had been a few days since the break up, Jo and Dean had spent a lot of time binge watching Netflix and eating way to much chocolate ice cream but it was a nice way to let out all the emotions and a nice way to catch up after such a long time apart.

it was the morning on the forth day post breakup and the sun light was beaming in through the window of Dean's bedroom, Jo moaned and then pushed her way further into the bed until she noticed that there was no one else there even though her and Dean had fallen asleep together again.

groaning she slowly made her way downstairs following the smell of bacon and burnt coffee.

"morning sleeping beauty, coffee" gesturing to the pot next to him as he lent on the worktop.

Jo still a bit sleep just walked past him stole his cup right out of his hands and then stole a bit of bacon of his plate and went to the sofa and fell down onto it.

"or you could just steal mine" his voice dripping with sarcasm.

she just nodded in agreement as she tried to eat the bacon and drink the coffee at the same time which didn't really work but she carried on anyway not having enough energy to change ways.

"hey, Jo can we talk for a moment"

noticing his serious tone she quickly sobered up and listen very carefully.

"dad's got us a case in the town over, just a quick salt and burn won't take that long Sammy is going to stay here so you to can just hang out for a day or two. I just thought I would tell you now so you don't wake up tomorrow and not know where I am" he said with a sad smile he knew it was a bad time to leave but this hunt had to be done.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
The next day they all said their good byes and waved off Dean and John as they sped down the dusty driveway.

Bobby had gone into town to get some supplies so his truck slowly followed the Winchesters 

Sam turned to Jo with a childish grin 

"right we're burning stuff"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this one comment any ideas that you have about future chapters

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos would be appreciated if you have any story ideas you can comment them and i will try to incorporate them 😀


End file.
